Everyone Was Wrong
by amethyst080
Summary: Harry's unconscious thoughts right after the final battle.


I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Everyone was wrong, all of them. Every single person. They were all wrong.<p>

The end was here and like most endings, it was not what I expected. Never in the deepest fathoms of my imagination could I dream up an ending as beautifully horrific as the one I created. But I had no choice. I did what they said to do.

I fought. I bled. I died…and to what end? Surely not this one!

Celebration had never been so sour. Tragedy would never be so sweet. So…complicated.

Right now, I'm asleep. I only know this because I feel nothing. I am in a potion induced sleep where emptiness is my sanctuary. I know what is waiting for me. I know what is needed of me, but to tell you the truth, I'm just so…Tired.

So I sleep and dream of nothing. I sleep and hear nothing but the beating of my heart, one that had stopped not too long ago. I sleep and I feel nothing, I can't right now. It's too hard. The only thing I know is that I'm just so…Tired.

But something changes. I can feel my consciousness creeping closer, whispering my name, trying to sneak up on me. Suddenly, I'm dreaming of _something_.

I'm running, hard and fast. At first I'm running through white space, my feet connecting with nothing at all but I still keep going. Soon I'm running through fields and buildings, all the places I've ever been. They flash by in blurs. I just keep running, away from my consciousness.

"_Harry…"_ It's behind me now, flying high above me but still to close. So I run faster.

I'm running up the path to Hogwarts. I can see it, tall and grand. It's so close and for some reason I know that I need to get there fast.

"_Harry…" _It's louder now and right behind my right ear. So I dodge and race up the front steps. I can hear my heart pounding and I'm breathing so heavy that I'm wheezing. My legs are sore and my body is screaming for me to stop. As I reach for the huge double doors with my dirt and blood stained hands, my chest throbs painfully.

"_Harry…" _

I yell out as I use all the strength left in my very soul to push open those doors. They open wide but I have nothing to left in me to catch myself as I fall.

"_Harry!" _I'm falling and I try and steady myself.

_Harry mate, you have to get up now"_

When I land, I smash head first back into reality. Awake. And it hurts like hell.

* * *

><p>"I've got you mate. It's me Harry, it's Ron."<p>

"Ron?" I say then groan because my throat is so raw and dry. I haven't opened my eyes yet but I can feel someone sitting on me. I can't move my arms either.

"Sorry, you were flailing around. You almost fell out of the bed," Ron said and suddenly the weight is lifted off me and my arms are free to move, not that I have the energy or will to move them.

It's all coming back to me now. When I say 'it,' I mean the pain. I'm laying level on my back and yet my head is still spinning. That pain in my chest from my dream turns out to be real. It throbs again, reassuring me of its presence. As I do a slow mental check of the rest of my body, I hear chairs scraping against the floor near on the right side. I notice that my shins feel as though they have been thoroughly kicked, several times over. My arms burn from overuse and my back feels as if I've been dragged along a rocky road.

"Mr. Potter? Can you look at me please?" It a female voice this time and I know that one as well. "Please dear, open your eyes okay?" Madame Pomfrey asks again. She is standing on my left.

I try and peel open my eyes but I think someone must have glued them or something because the damn things just won't open. Even just trying is making me more tired.

"That's it dear, just open your eyes." I don't think she's ever been this kind to me before. I mean, she's always nice, but her light tone makes me fear that maybe I'm worse off than I had originally thought.

It takes me another minute but soon the first slivers of light pierce through my heavy lids. It burns hot like fire and I don't want to keep going but I do, for Madame Pomfrey. I don't want her to worry too much.

Light, who knew it was so…bright. At first I only see dark shadows against the white light but soon I can make out shapes. There are four people standing along my right side and three standing along my left. I don't think I can actually turn my head so I just look up at the ceiling and say, "I'm alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Just something that flashed through my head last night. Thinking about adding and building a story around it. Let me know what you think.<strong>


End file.
